


Water My Soul (And My Foot)

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Licking, Watermelons, bordering on being a cursed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Yaz's foot swells up like a watermelon, and there's only one way the Doctor can fix it.





	Water My Soul (And My Foot)

**Author's Note:**

> **Content warning:** brief bout of swearing
> 
> Be kind, this is my first time writing cursed fic (and quite possibly the last). I hope this is not disappointing.

At first, Yaz didn’t pay it any mind.

It was just a little red splotch. Probably just a rash, or a bite. Yaz knew it would heal up in a couple of days. She just had to remember to not itch it. Maybe put some cream on it.

But then it got worse.

It got redder, and more splotchy, and it swelled. And not just on the top of her foot, it swelled on the bottom, too, as if it were becoming a ball. It worried Yaz, but she thought she could handle it. Maybe just put some ice on it. It should be right as rain in no time.

The ice had the opposite effect, and seemed to make her foot swell faster. It almost quadrupled in size inside an hour.

It scared Yaz now. She knew she needed to tell the Doctor, but she also knew she couldn’t make it to the console room, not with a foot that now looked like a small, skinless watermelon. Still, she should try, shouldn’t she? Who knew where else it would spread if she sat here and waited.

Gingerly, she set her foot down, expecting a shooting pain to rip up though her leg. But it never came. It didn’t hurt.

 _Okay, that’s weird_.

She stood fully, gently putting pressure on her swollen foot. She thought, since it looked kind of like a watermelon, it should squish under the pressure, and she’d be able to go get the Doctor. But, again, it didn’t work. It felt like having a glass ball for a foot. It didn’t budge.

Yaz took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. She just needed to get to the Doctor. The Doctor would know what to do.

Carefully, she hobbled - well, more like hopped - along, leaning on the wall for support. She just had to get to the console room. Then she’d be okay. She repeated the mantra as she limped down the hallway. It was the only thing that kept her from panicking.

By the time she reached the console room, she was out of breath. It was hard dragging a now watermelon-sized foot along the corridor.

“Doctor?” she called out, setting herself down on the nearest step. “Doctor?”

“Coming, Yaz!” the Doctor called from the other side of the console. “Just gotta put the heatilator into the blue sock-”

She cut herself off with a yelp as the TARDIS sparked and spluttered, undoubtedly sending a shower of sparks out towards the Doctor.

“Aha! THere we go! Heating restored!” Yaz turned her head as she heard the Doctor bound up behind her. “Right, what can I help you with, Yaz? Yaz? What’s the matter? You’re scared.”

“My foot,” Yaz said weakly, unable to form a proper explanation. The Doctor glanced down at Yaz’s foot, and her eyes widened.

“I see.” The Doctor tilted her head, crouching down to get a closer look. “That is fascinating. Does it hurt?”

Yaz shook her head. “No.”

The Doctor frowned, pulling out her sonic. “Describe to me what happened. When did it start?”

“Couple days ago,” Yaz explained. “I thought it was just a rash or a bite, or something, and that it would get better, but it didn’t. It got redder and it swelled, and I thought if I put some ice on it, it would get better, but it made it worse, and I don’t know what’s happening, and I’m scared.”

“‘Course you’re scared,” the Doctor mused, looking at the readings on her sonic. “You’re being consumed by a parasite.”

“ _What_?”

The Doctor looked up. “You’re right, it was a bite, but it’s an alien bite, meant to...change the person who gets bitten. See, it bites people, and the bitten area swells up and becomes a watermelon, and soon the whole body is turned into a watermelon and the changed person then bites someone else and the cycle continues. Funny, though, I thought the parasite was extinct. Incredible, isn't it, that at least one managed to survive?”

“Yeah, at the cost of me _dying_!” Yaz snapped. The Doctor’s head shot up from where it had been again staring at Yaz’s foot.

“Now, Yaz, there’s no need to shout,” she scolded. “I can fix it, nice and easy.”

“But why watermelons?” Yaz asked. “Surely they’d want to go for something scarier.”

“Oh, they don’t!” she explained brightly, standing up to shed her coat. “The original parasites are like...think of dust in the sunlight. Actually, no, don’t, they’re nothing like that. They’re small, and invisible to the naked eye of every species in existence! Even I can’t see them! Anyway, they’re kind of psychic and they turn you into an object you love. Quite nice of them, to turn you into something you love. So I assume you love watermelons, Yaz. I’d probably be turned into a custard cream.”

“ _Doctor_!” The Doctor stopped rambling. “Just fix it! Before I turn into a bloody watermelon!”

“Okay, okay, don’t shout!” the Doctor reprimanded for the second time. “It’s going to take a while, so get comfy.”

The Doctor knelt down next to Yaz’s foot, and was just about to put her mouth on it, when Yaz realised what was happening and she pulled her foot out of the way.

“ _What are you doing?!_ ”

“I have to lick it!” the Doctor explained, looking confused. “If I could bite it - which I can’t - I’d bite your foot clean off! That would be very messy! Licking it is the only way to get rid of it.”

Yaz’s heart skipped a beat. While the idea of the Doctor spending an hour (or however long it took) licking her foot was appealing, she didn’t want the Doctor to know about her massive crush on her. The Doctor licking her foot would expose her.

“I’ll...I’ll just do it myself,” Yaz decided, lifting her foot towards her own mouth.

_There. Problem solved. Foot fixed, gay panic averted._

“That won’t work,” the Doctor cut in gently. “There are only five species whose saliva can counteract the effects of the parasite. I’m part of one of those five species. It has to be me.”

_Fuck. Shit. Fuckity shit, shit, shit._

Yaz hesitated, desperately trying to keep her reaction under control.

“Hey, it’s okay,” the Doctor coaxed. “It won’t hurt. And I’ll do it as fast as I can, so you don’t have to be uncomfortable too long.”

Yaz again hesitated. The Doctor gently cradled her swollen foot.

“Yaz, please, there’s not much time. Otherwise I’ll have to lick up your leg.”

Yaz barely held back a squeak at the thought. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she gave her silent consent for the Doctor the start. She tensed when she felt the Doctor’s tongue on her swollen foot. Somehow or other, she could still feel everything. She didn't understand it, and didn’t care for understanding it.

Not when her foot was quickly becoming soaked in the Doctor’s saliva. Her eyes popped open, shocked by the sensation.

She’d never had a foot fetish, but after this, she thought she might. The Doctor’s gentle touch as she guided Yaz’s leg up and down so she could get to all parts of the foot, the softness of the Doctor’s tongue, however wet and slimy, the way the Doctor efficiently and systematically worked her way around and around her foot, how she didn't think she'd mind if the infection spread a little.

Her cheeks blushed a brilliant red at the thought, and she swallowed, again squeezing her eyes shut. She tensed as she felt her body involuntarily react, and she sat as still as she could, hoping the Doctor wouldn't notice. If the Doctor did notice, she didn't say anything.

After what felt like an eternity, the Doctor finally stopped licking.

“All done!” she declared. Yaz slowly opened one eye and peeked at her foot. It was all back to normal. She slowly exhaled, unable to keep her body from shaking. The Doctor produced a towel and wrapped her foot in it.

“Thank you,” Yaz whispered, unable to manage anything louder.

“Ah, it’s no problem,” the Doctor grinned at her, “anything to save you, Yaz.”

“That’s it, then?” Yaz asked when she’d caught her breath again. She was definitely going to need a shower. “I’m not gonna turn into a watermelon, or sprout any weird watermelon babies, or whatever?”

“ _Wellllll_ …”

“Doctor? What didn’t you tell me?”

The Doctor winced at Yaz’s tone. “You’re probably gonna have to pass a few watermelon seeds.”

“Come again?”

“Since you were turning into a watermelon, there were likely watermelon seeds beginning to grow inside of you. But now that the infection is gone, you’ll just have to pass them.”

“What, pass them like kidney stones? Through my…er, waste?”

The Doctor looked nervously at Yaz. “It’s more, well, you’ll have to pass them through your vagina.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

“But if you don’t want to pass them, I can always get them out myself, easy procedure,” the Doctor offered hurriedly. "I'd just have to get my saliva inside of you."

Yaz just about fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Maccabeats Bootstrap will be updated in the next few days. Keep your eyes peeled for the fic I'm actually proud of.


End file.
